Where we are now
by 101problems
Summary: I woke up with a huge headache. My vision was blurry and I could not remember anything that happened within the last 24 hours. (This is my first try, so check it out. My spelling sucks so don't judge!)
1. Chapter 1

Calie's profile

I woke up with a huge headache. My vision was blurry, and I couldn't wrap my head around anything that happened within the past 24 hours. I heard a small whispering coming from the corner of the room. It was to dark for me to see anything except for a small streak of light that revealed his eyes. BRANDON! As soon as I looked into his eyes I remembered everything that had happened. "It's going to be okay" he said with a soft whisper. I heard the door knob twist and a bright light shone through the entire room. "Liam" I said with a discussed look on my face. "Hello Callie missed me?" He said with a small smirk on his face. Before I could wrap my head around it he ran across the room and dragged Brandon out into the light. "Brandon!" I screamed, but the door was already closed and the room went back into complete darkness.

Brandon's profile

"What do you want Liam?" I practically screamed at him. He didn't respond, so I asked him again. "What do you want from us Liam?"he turned around with his face so red I could see the steam come out of his ears. He walked over to me and lifted me up o the ground and threw me into a chair. He duck taped me to the chair and left the room, leaving me in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie's profile

*flashback*  
I was playing my guitar in Mariana's room when I was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. I walked down the stairs to go open the door since no one else was home. When I opened the door there was a big buff guy standing in front of me. "Liam" I said trying to throw the door into his face. But it was already to late. A big and smelly cloth got pushed into my face and before I could come to terms of what was happening I dropped to the ground.

*end of flashback*

I opened my eyes to see Liam standing in front of me with a big grin on his face. "Good morning beautiful" he said as he took a step closer to me. "where is Brandon" I said with anger in my voice. "Don't worry lover boy is fine...for now!" He said as he leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Now it's up to you to decide if it is indeed gonna stay that way" he slowly whispered into my ear. "What do you want Liam?" I asked with showing no emotion what so ever. He slowly started to walk towards the door. I got up as fast as I could but my vision was going fuzzy. As soon a my vision came back to normal I could already see that Liam had left the room.

Brandon's profile

I hope Callie is okay, I promised her that I wouldn't let him hurt her anymore and I failed. How could anyone hurt Callie the way he did. The door slowly opened and Liam walked into the room. He undid the duck tape an pulled me into he other room. "Callie!" I said as I ran over to her motionless body. "Callie wake up" I whispered as I softly slapped her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened and I could see the fear in her eyes. "It's going to be okay" I said as I felt Liam picking me up from the ground and throwing me across the room. My back hit the wall and I fell on the floor with pain shooting through my entire body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Callie's profile

As soon as Brandon hits the ground I can hear him gasp for air. Liam now stands in the middle of the room with a scared look on his face. Than the fear turns to anger and I see him walking over to Brandon.

"Liam, stop this please!" I yell "Why should I? He deserves it after taking away what was rightfully mine!" "You never deserved her" Brandon whispers. The whisper was loud enough for Liam hear, cause I can see the smoke come out of his ears as his face turns red.

"Just tell me what you want Liam" I said with tears in my eyes. "I want you to come back to me, so we can be that perfect couple again." He whispers in my ear. "Come with me and I won't kill your boyfriend over ther..." He stops and gasps while seeing the empty corner.

Brandon's profile

After about the 5 minutes I finally found the strength to get up. I could feel some of my ribs cracking as I tried to straighten my back. The pain was unbearable but I had to get Callie and I out of this place.

As soon as Liam turns his back on me I tippy toe toward the bat that he had used earlier in the day. When Liam turned around to look at me but had no success in finding me, I pulled the bat above my head and swung it as hard as I could.

Callie's profile

"BANG!" Liam's body hit the ground head first. I could see Brandon behind him with a bloody baseball bat in his hand. "Let's go" he said while pulling me up of the ground.

We ran towards the door, but the door was locked. We could hear groaning behind us as we saw Liam slowly getting up holding his head. "HIDE" Brandon screamed while pushing me towards a closet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie's profile

I didn't have time o close the closet door , so. Could peek through the small crack. Liam looked very angry. He was opening all the doors with such force you could here it crack.

"Lover boy where are you?" He said with a big smirk on his face. "Are you in here!" He yelled while opening a closet door. "Or maybe you're hiding under here?" he whispered while getting down to look under the bed. He stood back up now only being a few feet away from my closet.

Brandon's profile

He was so close to values closet, I could barely breath. He slowly moved closer to the door and I could here him mumble something that only he could hear. He now had his hand on the doorknob and was about to open it... My body shot into autopilot and before I could stop myself I ran out of the closet that I was hiding in.

I jumped in his back which made him flinch and let go of the doorknob. We were now rolling in the ground both fighting for control. When Liam finally got the strength to pin me down to the ground I could feel his knee on my thought.

God that hurts. I could scream from the pain but all I could manage was a small squick. He positioned himself better and dug his knee deeper into my neck which courses my vision to go blurry. As I turned my head to look at Callie's door I could see the tears dropping down her face. I could just turn my head to face Liam again before my vision went completely black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie's profile...

Liam looked so evil. He was sitting on top of Brandon punching him in the face an stomach. I moved further into the closet. I wanted to jump out and just take Liam down, but I would never win the fight and than everything Brandon did would have been for nothing.

After what seemed like a eternity he finally got bored and got off of his lifeless body. If it wasn't for his chest moving up and down I would have died of a panic attack. "I will see you later lover boy" he said while exiting the room. I waited fife more minutes just to make sure that the coast was clear and than I ran over to Brandon. "Brandon" I said with panic in my voice. He looked so terrible with all those cuts and bruises covering his face and arms. It broke my heart to see Brandon this broken and vulnerable. How could I let this happen to him. Why couldn't I have just left this family while I had the change. Brandon didn't deserve this, he was a straight A student with no enemies. He had a family that loved him and he had such passion for everything he did. He didn't deserve to be so broken and bruised.

I lifted him up from the ground and laid him down on the bed. I took of his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers. The tears that had threatens to spill for the last 10 minutes finally fell down my face. He had two big bruises on his left ribs and a deep cut that went from the bottom of his right rib to the top o his hip.

I tried waking him one more time but decided to keep him uncontious for as long as I could. He would be in so much pain. I wonder if he could feel anything while he was uncontious.

Brandon's profile...

There was a bright light shinning at the end of what looked like a tunnel. Am I dead? Should I walk towards it or should I stay and wait? I couldn't figure out what was happening and all I could think about was Callie, moms, and the gang. I can't be dead yet. I still have so much unfinished business that I need to finish. I needed to tell Callie how I really felt about her.

I had been falling hard and fast for Callie ever since she came to live with us. I can still remember her beautiful chocolate brown hair and lips so full and pink. All I could think about was kissing her. But than there were those eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to sparkle more every time I got lost in them. But than there was that hurt that pain of not being wanted. How could someone hurt we like that. How could someone ever hurt my Callie, MY Callie! She was so strong and so beautiful she deserves to have everything she wants.

I feel a pain rushing through my body and I hear a whisper in my voice. Callie, it was Callie's voice. I fallowed it into the light. He close his eyes so tight e was getting dizzy and when he tried to open them again try were heavy. He tried to talk but all he could manage was a small little moan, a moan of pain. Why was he in so much pain? Was he dead? All these questions running through his head made his body ac even more.

The weight slowly disappeared and he could finally open his eyes a little. The light was to bright, which caused him to close them right away. He felt a hand grab his arm and he felt a heat running through his body that lessened the pain. He finally opened his eyes to only see those sparkly brown eyes that he knew oh to well.


End file.
